


Carries birthday

by Stifu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stifu/pseuds/Stifu
Summary: Carries birthday fanfic heheeCharactwrsMc as CarrieKarina ZenMilen HanStifu KangIvan ChoiStanko Ganko





	Carries birthday

Carrie was walking home one day after her lectures. She felt exhausted.

The weather however felt quite nice. The sun was shinning making her black hair appear darker due ti the contrast of the clear lightblue sky. The streets were full of people walking around and going their own way. A cold breeze caressed the girl's shoulder. 

She looked up and with an empty-looking face while having some music as a backround that locked her out from the external world. The big headphones she had on were as if a sign to avoid contact with her. The young medical student was lost in her thoughts.  
"Every day is boring.. Nothing exciting happens to me.. I wonder why.. Maybe I'm not fun enough.."

She thought just as she heard a buzzing sound coming out of her phone. She didnt bother to look up due to the lack of energy to take the effort to look and see what else is disturbing her in this moment.  
All she could think of is the probability of her mom texting her or some of her friends remembering about her existence. 

Just as she got home she took of her dark shoes and placed them near the door. Carrie looked herself into the mirror after removing the headphones that she used as a shield against reality. Her light dark skin was perfect as always. The girl looked as innicent yet exhausted. She took a moment to breathe in and then went inside her room. Carrie laid on her back, however her phone keep buzzing as if she had been added to a group chat once again. 

The medical student opened her Phone and saw notifications from a weird app called "Mysterious messages"

She frowned in confusion and whispered to herself "what.. Is this"  
Carrie felt a little panicked as if this is some sort of prank or even that someone has hacked her phone. She saw a bunch of people texting, making jt obvious that it is just a groupchat. However the problem that bothered the young girl was the appearence of the odd app. Carrie hadnt downloaded anything new recently. On her phone she mainly would listen to music and text her friends on Insta or Messenger. 

Her breathing accelerated feeling herself in a place of panic. She didnt know how to react.. A minute has passed. After coming to her senses Carrie decided to concentrate and observe the information that was spread. The girl began reading the conversation 

Stanko:  
"Okay guys you are beung gay again.. Why the hell do you have to argue over such a minor problem" 

Karina:  
"Minor problem my ass its just Milen being a trustfundkid and always shoving up our asses how rich he is and how special he is bla bla" 

Milen:  
"I didnt do anything besides stating the obvious. You should learn taking other peoples opinion" 

Stifu:  
"Yall are honestly so gay" 

Karina:  
"Cant take opinions ??! More like you are the one that cant take facts. Youre just forcing the fact that youre rich" 

Milen:   
"This has absolutely nothing to do with my wealth so if you please accept your defeat" 

Stifu:  
"For godd's sakee how longg are you two going to argue over weather sushi is tasty or not.." 

Karina:  
"Until Mr trustfund admits he is wrong" 

Stanko:  
"oh Boy this will take forever.." 

Stifu:  
"I knoww right imnso tired of these two.. How about we two go out for a coffee" 

Stanko:  
"But isnt Milen your partner.. So why dont you two go for a coffee" 

Stifu:  
"But Milen is also the one to keeping this up and not doing it the smart way.." 

Karina:  
"See even your girlfriend doesnt want you" 

Milen:  
"Thats it youve gone too farr" 

After reading for a while the young girl had assured the security of this chas as much as possible. It didnt appear to be a website with a dangerous content or inappropriate images and videos. However one of the problems that have wandered in her head is appearence of this appearing to be a prived app on her phone.. The chat included four people only for this moment. Following this logic it appeared to be somethinf hidden from the social platform where everyone can each out and add themselves in. 

The medical student entered her name "Carrie" wondering if she was doing the right thing. Another thing that passed through her mind is the appearence of her presence at this specific moment. The reason behind her uncertainity way the argument that had caused a huge fuss making her feel not as place. Just as Carrie felt prepared she felt a sudden feeling down her abdominal. Her cheeks arosed and she felt warmed as a sudden appearence of a young man was marked in the chat

[Ivan has entered the chatroom] 

Ivan:  
"Heyy... I see its still not the moment to tag in.." 

Carrie felt ready and decided to tag on after the new mad that has arrived.. Apparently people can come in and leave.. Leaving the thought that this chat wasnt as private as it first appeared to be, adding the fact that there is no prived information that shouldnt be displayed to the public. 

Carrie:  
"Hello.." 

The young girl felt a bit shy writing this because of the uncertainity of the members. She placed her hand in front of her mouth and felt her cheeks being warm reading the reply of the young man

Ivan:  
"Well hello darling ;)" 

She questioned everything about this man. Her thoughts of him even helped her to forget the presence of others at this spicy moment. 

Stifu  
"Oh my.. Im so sorry if we scared you having in mind that you probably read that lame ass argument above.. Knowing youre here means that you know Ivan. Im Stephanie but you can call me Stifu. Im studying pharmcy and working as a part-time artist. Id love to go out for a coffee with you. You can be open about your thoughts with me all the time :) "

Karina:  
" HEEYY OMG IM KARINA. Im a dancer a singer and i can also act. Art is my passion and yiu can see me on stage any time just text me and ill show you were im practicing. We can arrage meetings and also you can see me live on stage every weekend ❤️ \\(>u<)/ I can do your make up and we will have lots of fun together "

She felt more assured about the security of this app after the few first introductions. The warm welcomes made it less awkward for the young Carrie. As having this arrive to her in a blast it felt overwhelming. Through her head passed a lot of thoughts including why was appearence in the chat at first to be. Who exactly was the reason behind this and what were their intentions. There were a lot of questions Carrie wished to ask after everyone had introduced themselves. She had to feel more assured about her stay there and most of all the point of being there. 

Milen:  
"I am Milen Han. A CEO future-to-be of a big company famous with their production of high quality information. I may not appear to be as friendly however i may assure you to be understanding towards you. I will mostly be there whenever you feel the need of company or someone to listen to your bothers. My fiancee is Stéphanie and i may say she and the company are the most important things to me "

Stanko:  
"Hey Im Stanko I am into gaming. Im still in an university and all i do is be lazy haha. I think you can count me in to share your emotions and i hopefully can cheer you up :). I am usually online like all the time unless im gaming. I hope youre a gamer girl too haha.. I mean im not a girl.. "

Carrie smirked and breathed through her nose from the silly explanation Stanko gave to her. The feeling of comfort increased however the thought of Stifu's words still made her rethink things anxiously. Stifu had mentioned that Carrie is supposed to know Ivan. At first she didnt appear to remember someone named Ivan who could add her to a chatroom. From the other side why would one invite her avoiding to inform her at first place and how did Carrie get acces to the app with zero effort do download it. The medical student decided not to hestitate much and question everything in order to obtain the needed information since it had herself included. Carrie took a deep breath in and without a further thought she took action.   
Part 2 chapter 1  
Carrie:  
"Hello everyone thank you for the warm welcomes.. But i have a few questions. First why was i chosen over the billions of people over the world. And why am I here having in mind that this is probably a private chat. Sorry im just really confused.."

Ivan:  
"Now now dear, its alright i completely understand your confusion. Well let me explain so listen carefully, dear. Your part is quite important to us since everyone that you see in here along with you will host parties. Each one has a different part in this. Stifu is involved with the interior, Milen with the companies that produce the music, Karina for the live performance and Stanko for the effects. Your role is to connect our hosts to the little community we have created and approve their requests to join. The main goal of these parties is to make everyone feel comfortable around one another. We gather different people from different origin that do all sorts of things. We want to achieve equality and freedom of the self. You will get emails and what you need to do is reply to them making sure our hosts are willing to attend our party. The last person who had been committed to this sort of work just gave up and went to live far away. "

Carrie:  
"Okay but.. Why me ?"

Ivan:  
"Thats something i cannot reveal to you yet, darling" 

Stifu:  
"Dont worry dear if you need help i shall be the one to guide you. Me and Milen used to do this for a tiny bit. It may appear difficult at first but i can assure its actually quite fun" 

Karina:  
"Dint worryy we are here to support youu 🧡" 

Carrie felt so confused for such small amount of time. The young girl first needed to rethink completely everything. She hasnt had the problem to help then hiwever the main bother she found was the fact that she was close to no person in the chat. She placed her hand on top of her head trying to find a way to rooperly react. How would she invite random people ? And where would they actually make the parties 

Carrie:  
"I guess.. I hope we have fun.." 

Ivan:  
"We will for sure sweetheart just stay calm. We will help you with finding all the hosts you just need to keep up with the communication. And dont forget to stay confident and anazing as you already are ;) 

Carrie:  
" Thank you.. "

She blushed each time Ivan would call her dear or sweetheart. It made her feel way better and calmer. Carrie still felt uneasy with the whole situation however she felt more and more into it as everyone showed their kind side towards her.

Carrie felt kind of happy.. As if one of her wishes had come true. She began looking at it from another side. Thanks to the arrival of the private chat and her duty in the organisation, she was able to make her life appear more colorful. She felt quite happy to meet them all


End file.
